morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisao Fukayama
NOTE: From Issues 1 - 9, this character is known as Jun Fukayama. }} Hisao was a student at Morning Glory Academy, and the roommate of Hunter and Ike. He was much more athletic than the other Glories, often seen training with a punching bag in the gym. He spoke less than his peers, and seemed to know more about the Academy than the others. Appearance Hisao was apparently extremely heavy (though this may just be due to his being in excellent physical shape). Biography Early Life Hisao lived in Tokyo with his mother and twin brother, Jun. When he was 11, he was visited by Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs, who determined that he was eligible for the Academy, but his brother was not. To protect Hisao, the Jun traded identities with him, being taken away by Daramount and Gribbs while their home was torched. Hisao, left alone in the burning house, was rescued by Abraham, who promises him he’ll see his brother again. Hisao is taken to Abraham's school in the desert, where he learns combat training. He develops a rivalry with fellow student Guillaume. When Guillaume is selected to leave the school to infiltrate Morning Glory Academy, Hisao seems sad. As Guillaume prepares to leave, he runs over to Hisao and kisses him before pushing him over and leaving. At an unspecified time, Hisao was in contact with Lara Hodge, who assisted him in getting into the academy. For A Better Future Now going by the name Jun, he is picked up from the airport and passes out in the car, as all the other new arrivals did. He attended Miss Dagney’s presentation, and sat by himself in the front. When he is shown to his room, he meets Hunter, who he quickly becomes friends with, and Ike, who he immediately dislikes. That night, Hisao broke out of his room, and knocked out two guards. As he tried to unlock the gate they were watching, he is halted by his brother, who points a gun at him. Hisao tells his brother he came to the Academy to find him, having been warned his brother might have been brainwashed. Hisao reminds him that Jun switched their identities to protect Hisao. Jun becomes overwhelmed and denies it, physically attacking Hisao. He almost shoots him, but is stopped by Mr. Gribbs, who was wearing ceremonial robes. Hisao is given detention, and Jun is dragged off, demanding to know who sent him. In detention, Hisao is knocked unconscious by a table as the room is flooding, and saved by Hunter. When Casey is staging the rescue of Jade, Hunter attempts to enlist Hisao's help, but Hisao refuses, insisting he has other problems to deal with. When Hunter reminds him that Jade's life could be in danger, he relents. Before Daramount and the security team can apprehend Casey and the others, Hisao subdues a guard and steals his gas mask, disguising himself. He brings Hunter to Nine's office, knocks her out, and sneaks both Hunter and Jade out. All Will Be Free When Hunter asks out Casey, Hisao congratulates him, and agrees to let him know when it's time for their date. Later, Hunter is assaulted by Hisao's twin brother. When Hunter gets tied up by Chad and Steve, Hisao frees him. Some time later, Ike stops by Hunter and Hisao's room, Hisao threatens to kill him for his betrayal of the group. P.E. For Woodrun, Hisao is paired with Hunter and Zoe. Just before the event begins, he spots Guillaume, whom he has not seen in four years. During the game, day suddenly turns to night. Hisao is eliminated from the game by Maggie , and returns to campus to find several confused students, and Jun, who blames Hisao. Jun attacks Hisao, who is saved by Guillaume. Guillaume reveals the Truants' plan to find Abraham by using their gifts to make the school faculty disappear. The two have sex in an empty classroom before discovering Jun and some other students in ceremonial robes preparing for a sacrifice. Guillaume leads Hisao into the forest to rendezvous with Irina. Truants When Hisao and Guillaume find Irina in the forest with Vanessa, Ian, and Hunter. Hisao vouches for the others to Hunter, who doesn't trust them, having just seen Irina kill Zoe. Irina leads the group to The Tower, and Guillaume explains to Hisao and Hunter that the Truants changed their place in time, which is what caused the faculty to 'disappear'. As they climb the tower's entrance, Hisao becomes suspicious of the Truants' intentions. After discovering the Truants intend to let Jun die, Hisao orders Hunter to run. Hisao is knocked out by Irina, while Hunter escapes. Hisao wakes up bound, and being carried by Irina, Vanessa, Ian, and Guillaume. He is enraged that they would use his brother as a sacrifice, and Irina insists it must be him, because "Jun isn't one of them". He turns to head back to campus, but Irina raises her gun on him. He calls her bluff, and runs to save Jun, seeing a bright light coming from the school as he approaches. Hisao arrives back at the school to find Fortunato carrying Akiko's body. When Hisao asks what happened, Fortunato says he's sorry. Hisao rushes to the site of the ceremony to find Jun, who has been mortally wounded by David. Jun's memories resurface, and he reconciles with his brother before dying of his injuries. As Jun dies, Hisao shouts "take me" as he's surrounded by a bright light. Stunned, Jun finds himself in Hisao's body, holding his brother's dead body. Trivia "Hisao" means loving man and/or husband. (source?) Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Glories Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Abraham's Children